Destiny or Fate (ORGINAL UNFINISHED)
by FireyIce107
Summary: It's time decide. Will Destiny play the final card or will Fate? Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and the knights return as well as new and old enemies. Ashlin, is a game changer, but who is she? Will Morgana come back to Camelot? Whose side will she be on? Will the ban be lifted? I am rewriting this with out the OC. It will be up around next week.
1. Episode 1- Ashlin Part 1

******A/N: I know that Aithusa saved Morgana and it might be her change to the good side. Due to this story, we are going to forget hat ever happened and she didn't need to be healed and she is still healed, just very, very annoyed. Oh and there will or maybe be some torture. (I seem to write to many stories with torture. Read "The Outcasts" the book isn't finished, It's on hiatus but I'll be picking up on it soon. Pm for a teaser of the book :) **This idea has been in my mind for a while. I'm not sure how this will turn out. There's a OC in this story, btw. This will focus more on Morgana than BBC probably would. But then again, I don't think BBC realizes just how amazing Morgana is (And how must chemistry Merlin and Morgana have...) and I'm going to start ranting about how merlin and morgana belong to each other,blah, blah, blah, anyways on with the story,

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character or Colin Morgan and Katie McGrath, if I did, I'd lock them in a room together. Goodness, knows what would go on in there. ;)**

* * *

Morgana sat on top of a dark stallion looking at the village she I've saved. The place where Merlin was born. She didn't want any trouble. But she did want something else.

She kept her hood up while she walked through Ealdor. No one saw her. She made her way to Hunith's house and stepped in and wrapped her hand around Hunith's mouth.

"Shh, I just want to talk." She whispered and dropped her arm.

"What do want Morgana?" Hunith asked.

"There are two groups of bandits planning to raid Ealdor. I'll get rid if them if you give me something in return." Morgana stated.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Hunith! I just saw bandits not far away from here!" A little bit announced as he rushed into her home. "Who's this?"

"A friend, Jepheth. Don't tell anyone she's here though. Go play with your friends." Hunith said. The boy ran off.

"See, Hunith. Now, give me what I want or I'll burn your crops and let the bandits raid you." Morgana said.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing but a girl to serve me."

"Never." Hunith glared at Morgana. Then she realized that this could be their salvation. "Wait, if I give you a girl will you stop the bandits and make our plants grow faster and better?"

"Deal." She closed her eyes and chanted something. "There, now give me a girl."

"There is one girl here. Who is unhappy. She wants to see the world. She is also has a darkness inside her. Her name is Ashlin. I'll send her out in the forest to pick herbs at night. Take her." Hunith said. Regretting every word. It was this or we all die. At least, this sacrifice would help them all.

"Thank you Hunith. You have been a huge help."

* * *

Ashlin woke up to find herself lying on a comfortable bed in a dark hovel. The last thing she remembered was someone attacking her and blacking out. She bolted upright. Where was she? What was going on?

"Good, you're awake." A female voice said from the doorway. She looked up at the women in black. She had long black hair and sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" Ashlin asked.

"You don't recognize me?" The women said and she walked into the light.

Ashlin gasped. "Morgana Pendragon! What am I doing here? What do you want from me? I thought you were dead! We heard you had betrayed Camelot-" She was silenced when Morgana slapped her across the face. Athlon showed no emotion. Interesting.

"Lies! Uther disowned me. If he ever had found out that I had magic, I'd be dead."

"But you tried to kill Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen!"

"How do you know about this?"

"Merlin stops by sometimes. You saved our village didn't you. That was when I was 11. I'm 13 now."

The girl talked a lot. Morgana thought. "That's very nice dear. I'm sorry for hitting you."

"That's okay. I've heard a lot of things about you. You were really nice and Merlin liked you a lot. You have magic right? I wish I had magic. Why am I here? Can I go back to Ealdor?" Ashlin asked.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Not really, I never belonged there and I'm an orphan. I don't know where I go though."

"You can stay here. I'll house you. I'll feed you. I'll try to teach you magic. I'll pay you. You just have to do one thing." Morgana said.

"What's that?"

"Help me bring down Arthur and Merlin and let me take over Camelot. I'll get rid of the ban on magic and make you my personal assistant."

"Merlin? I could never..."

"Ashlin, did Merlin ever mentioned that he poisoned me for no reason?"

"He did? I thought...I thought..."

"You thought Merlin was a good man. As did I." Morgana said, bitterly.

"Merlin was always really nice to me. With his magic, he used to move-"

"His what?"

"Magic. You didn't know..." Ashlin looked confused. "I thought he like you. I thought he told you."

"He never did. He could have helped me." Morgana whispered. "Ashlin, please help me bring down Arthur and Merlin. You've seen how they've hurt me. I was betrayed by the only person I could call me true friend. Merlin."

"I'm not sure. I need to think." Ashlin replied.


	2. Episode 1- Ashlin Part 2

She couldn't believe it. Merlin was a sorcerer. He could have saved her. He betrayed her. That's all he does.

He would pay.

Why? Why didn't he tell her? Why? She trusted him! Maybe she even liked him, a lot. But it was wrong of him to lie to her because she had been completely honest with him. She turned to him for help and he gave nothing.

Maybe, a small part of her hopes, he had orders or something. Maybe someone was trying to protect him and you. Maybe he had a reason. Maybe he didn't trust you. Maybe he was trying to protect her.

No.

He was a liar. A murderer. A coward. A traitor.

She would get her revenge on him and it would be do sweet.

Morgana smirked to herself.

Leave Ealdor forever? Sounded...nice. Would she miss some people? Yes, but Ashlin was sure Morgana would let her visit. The stories about her were not completely true. She defiantly had a darkness inside her but everyone does. Something must have brought it out. Morgana had slapped her, she didn't mind. Slaps didn't hurt her anymore. What about Merlin? She couldn't believe Merlin had betrayed Morgana like that. But he must have had a reason. Right? She hoped so. Merlin had always been so kind to her when she had come to Ealdor.

After being a slave for five years. Her father had sold her to pay taxes. After spending years as a slave she managed to escape and came to Ealdor by mistake. She ha just been traveling looking for a home.

Merlin gave her one.

She wasn't like most girls. Obsessing over young men. Dressing up in pretty dresses. She'd never had that luxury. She preferred to be alone. To think.

She had learned pain as a slave. It was hard at first but over time she become stronger. But she didn't realize how cold she had become. She bossed and bullied other slaves around but it got her more luxuries than the other slaves. More food. A warm bed. She did things she could imagine doing before.

It was selfish but she had to survive.

At Ealdor, she didn't have very many friends. She played with the other kids but always managed to hurt them. Sometimes it was on purpose. She was feared.

She wanted friends. She also wanted to be alone sometimes. She was lonely on the inside despite what she told herself. She didn't want to be completely alone.

And that's what Morgana was offering her. Acceptance. A home. A small family.

What did she have to think about? She knew her answer.

"Have you made your mind up Ashlin?"

"Yes Milady." She replied, she didn't want to get on Morgana's bad side.

"Ashlin, you don't need to call me that." Morgana smiled.

"I have decided to stay with you. You give me food, clothing, shelter, a home, acceptance. You get my upmost allegiance. And loyalty and all my skills at your disposal."

"I could ask for nothing more." Morgana replied. An ally! Thank goodness. One she could hopefully trust and wouldn't fall in love with her like Agraivane.

"I do request two things. Teach me how to fight and how to do magic." Ashlin requested.

"I can teach you how to fight but the magic part may be tricky. I'm not sure how to teach you but if you were to get Merlin to teach you somehow..." Morgana trailed off.

"How do I do that?" Ashlin asked, slightly confused.

"If I can capture Merlin again...make him teach you magic and I'll be able to question him about why he didn't tell me about his magic!" Morgana gritted out sharply.

"You really hate him for that don't you?" Ashlin asked. "I would too if I were you but... Hunith always said that if you showed mercy as forgiveness, you would be the better person."

"Maybe, but I can never forgive Merlin for what he did to me."

"But what have you done to him?" Ashlin pondered, slightly talking to yourself. Morgana was about to scream at her but she stopped, this girl had guts and she would be a valuable ally. "You tried to kill him. Crowned yourself queen. Murdered innocents, the very thing you hoped to stop. Killed people. Turned against your friends. But I understand what happened. Sometimes, you get hurt by people you thought cared and you get scared and you feel alone. You love them but they don't seem to love you back. You become so bitter and cold. It's like...the world is dark and nothing matters accept getting back at them and being the one I control. But you disregard the fact hat you are becoming the person you dont want to be. It's a hard world, Morgana, it's better to have friends and try to forgive than to have none at all and be bitter and cold."

"If you were anyone else, you'd be dead." Morgana muttered.

"Glad I'm not anybody else." Ashlin chuckled.

"But, you did have a point. Maybe I have been too rash but how would you know?"

"My father abused my mother to the point off death. I can still hear her screams. I promised never to be like him. He sold me into slavery when I was five, couldn't pay taxes. Then when I was ten, I escaped and went to Ealdor and stayed there till now. The years as a slave turned me into something I'd never thought I'd become. At first I was stubborn, refused to let the slave traders push me around. But within a year, I obeyed without a sigh of protest. They had hurt me beyond what I thought they had the guts too. I can show you the scars from their whips on my back. I was only five." Ashlin started crying. Morgana sat next to the girl on the bed, gently rubbing her back.

"You don't have to tell me." Morgana whispered.

"No, you, Merlin, and Hunith are the only ones who know my story." Ashlin said. "I became a bully, Morgana. I abused others because of my selfishness. I bullied them and hurt them. I was rewarded and did it over an over. I became the very person I fought against." Ashlin's dark brown eyes looked into Morgana's. "That's what's happening to you. You are a good person Morgana. Just misguided and hurt. I understand why you are doing this but I'm begging you to stop this quest for the throne and revenge. It only brings heartache." Ashlin smiled. "Besides, if you die, who will take care of me."

"Ashlin, you are a very special girl. I will think about what you have said."

"That's all I ask."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled at is man servant. "What am I missing?"

"Uh, you have your sword, your armour, your socks, your shirt..."

"My pants you bumpkin!"

"Oh, right." Merlin picked up his pants that were under the bed. "What were they doing there?"

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur growled as he went behind the screen.

"I have something to say." Arthur poked his head out. "It's very important." Merlin gulped, scared and worried. "Promise me you won't thing anything different of me."

"You're an idiot Merlin. Is this very important thing going to change that?" Arthur said jokingly.

"Maybe." Merlin replied

Arthur moved out of the screen. "Well what is it?"

"I- I'm..." Merlin gulped again. He wasn't sure if this was the best time. Would Arthur accept him?

"If you have something to say, don't let me stop you."

"Iamawarlock." Merlin released his breath. He waited with baited breath.

"Wait, I thought I just heard you say you were a warlock. Now what did you say?" Arthur asked.

"I'm a warlock." Merlin replied clearly.

Arthur laughed. "Good one Merlin!"

"Why are you laughing?" Merlin demanded. "Forbarnae." A fire burned in his hand.

Arthur turned to look at him. His eyes widened. "Guards!"

* * *

"I can't believe it Merlin. All along you've been a sorcerer. Why?"

"I was born with magic Arthur." Merlin said bitterly. "It makes me who I am."

"But why stay here? Why tell me now?" Arthur demanded. "Why stay here to under the constant risk of death?"

"I needed to protect you. I helped you kill the avanc. I sent the dragon away. I've saved your life, Gwen's life, Giaus life, and the kingdom with my magic." Merlin told him. "I told you now because I thought your were ready to know. Magic isn't evil or good. It just is. It's like a sword. You can hurt innocents with a sword but you can protect your family with a sword." Merlin slightly struggled against the guards who held him. "Do I look evil to you? If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I just want to be myself. You weren't ready to know yet."

"I trusted you Merlin." Arthur told him. "Now, I'm not so sure."

* * *

"You are banished from Camelot." Arthur choked out.

The sentence was like a sword to Merlin's heart.

Banishment.

Merlin would leave Camelot for good. Arthur would find him though. Right? This was just his fear talking. He wouldn't, he couldn't, it wasn't possible. Arthur would find him.

He hoped.

He'd leave everything he had worked for. This was his home. Now it wasn't. He would go to Ealdor. He had until nightfall.

He said his goodbyes and left. Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Percival, Gwaine. He was leaving them.

Then he was gone.

And he might never come back.

Merlin was gone.

* * *

I decided to add more depth to Merlin's banishment. Please review!


	3. Episode 1- Ashlin Part 3

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been sooo busy. Anyways here's the rest of the story. I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything. **

* * *

Forgiveness. Had never been in Morgana's vocabulary. How was it possible for someone to ignore the fact that someone hurt them before.

Should she really care what Ashlin had to say? She was just a girl. Could she forgive? Could she forget?

She wanted to believe that she was right. That what she was doing was completely fine. But it wasn't. Ashlin was right. Annis had told her that. She should have listened.

Maybe she could learn to forgive. To love. To forget. She would never regret trying to kill Uther. She would regret trying to kill Gwen, Arthur, and Giaus. Maybe even Merlin.

She would just have to try.

* * *

"Parry! Left attack! Block!" Morgana yelled as Ashlin attacked a straw dummy with her sword. "Head attack! Shield! Congrats! You defeat your foe!"

Ashlin dropped the sword and then brought up to block Morgana's dagger that Morgana threw at her.

"Quick reflexes. Good." Morgana said thoughtfully. She pulled her sword from the grass behind her. "Let's see how you do against a real opponent."

"I've been doing this for half a day Morgana. Wouldn't it be best to keep killing scarecrows?"

"You'll never learn to fight if you aren't going up against someone trying to kill you." Morgana explained. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Just pretend."

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Ashlin mumbled and took a ready stance. "Don't go to easy." She grinned.

Morgana brought her sword down in a deadly arc towards Ashlin's head. Ashlin brought her sword up to meet Morgana's and felt the sword vibrate as the swords met. Shoving off Morgana's sword, Ashlin slashed at Morgana's right. Morgana easily blocked Ashlin's next moves. Left. Up. Down. Up. Morgana went into offense and attacked at Ashlin's middle in which Ashlin made a parry. Morgana brought her sword across eight to left but was stopped by Ashlin's blade. Their swords became locked as the two pushed against each other. Just when Ashlin's muscles gave out she brought her knee up to Morgana's stomach. Morgana doubled over and made a lazy thrust that Ashlin jumped away from. Morgana looked up, clutching her stomach to see Ashlin pointing her sword at her and grinning.

"Do you surrender my Lady?" Ashlin asked.

"Kill her!" A voice shouted. The two girls looked up to see Merlin running towards them, backpack on his back, a dagger strapped to his waist and a cold look on his face. With a swift motion Merlin threw the dagger at Morgana. Ashlin brought her sword up with deadly accuracy and knocked the dagger aside and it flew into a patch of bush. Merlin charged at them and threw Ashlin to the side before coming at Morgana.

"Can you do it Merlin? Can you kill me?" Morgana whispered hoarsely. _You become so bitter and cold...It's a hard world, Morgana, it's better to have friends and try to forgive than to have none at all..._

"You've tried to kill me Morgana. I wish I could do something. I wish you'd do something that would prove to me that you aren't the monster that you act like." Merlin said. Morgana had never seen him like this. Merlin had always been so kind and compassionate.

"Give me a chance." Morgana pleaded.

"It's far to late for that." Merlin said before he was knocked out.

* * *

Merlin woke on a very soft bed. He looked around. He was was tied to a bed in Morgana's hovel.

"Here I am again." Merlin muttered.

"Hey Merlin." Ashlin said casually from the corner biting into an apple. She wore a sword at her hip, with two daggers secretly tucked in her boots, and a tunic an trousers.

"Ashlin?" Merlin asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live here."

"With Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Ealdor wasn't for me. And besides, Morgana isn't all that bad. She's teaching me how to fight." Ashlin replied.

"But..."

"Merlin, the only reason you're tied up is because Morgana doesn't want you running away or trying to hurt her. She doesn't want to kill you. I think. Just talk."

"You're wrong. The old Morgana is gone. She'll never be like she was ever again." Merlin persisted.

"It's never to late, Merlin. She can change. But someone has to believe she can. I talked to her. I told her the honest truth. I could see that what happened to me happened to her only far worse. The Morgana you love is still there, just buried under layers of rock born from lies and betrayal." Ashlin told him. "Just try to forgive her. Please for me."

"Alright, I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"Ashlin." Morgana said as she walked into her hovel with firewood. "If I may..."

"Of course." Ashlin stepped out of the hovel. "I'll just practice some stuff."

"What's she doing here?"

"I saved her from bandits." Morgana replied. "I'd let you go but I don't want you to kill me."

"Why am I here?" Merlin asked

"Because I wanted to apologize." Morgana said. Her eyes glow as the ropes starts untying by themselves. "I know this is going to be hard but I've realized that revenge and anger is consuming me. Ashlin helped me realize that." Morgana felt her eyes water. "I understand if you won't forgive me after what I've done. But I am truly sorry. I'll prove I you anyway I can."

Merlin looked at her slightly shocked that Ashlin had managed this and slightly suspicious. What if this is just her plan? What if she's lying? What if she really is sorry? Could he forgive her? He'd never forget. They could live together and start a new life.

Merlin couldn't believe it. This is what he had wanted for her to go back to the way she was before.

Morgana and Merlin shared a look for a long time.

_Can I trust you?_

_I hope you will. I am truly sorry._

_I want to believe you._

_I understand if you can't..._

"I forgive you." Merlin said and soon they were in each others arms. Muttering promises and secrets.

Merlin had been attracted to Morgana from the start. How could he not? She was gorgeous and she became his friend. Then she turned on him and his feelings for her were buried under piles of lies and betrayal and hate.

Now, Merlin was sure that those feeling were being dug up and surfacing again.


	4. Episode 1- Ashlin Part 4

**A/N: So, sorry for not updating sooner. Haha…*Dodges Banana Peel* On with the story…**

* * *

"You let go of the rope and he fell in a pile of poop?" Morgana asked hiding a smirk.

"He was too heavy!" Merlin exclaimed.

"He probably wanted to kill you after that." Ashlin said. They were sitting outside besides a lake having a picnic, talking about Arthur and Gwen and life in general.

"Oh yes." Merlin laughed.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked. He turned to her. "Do you have to return to Camelot?"

"I can't, um, Arthur banished me because I'm…" Merlin looked down.

"HE WHAT?" Morgana demanded.

"Banished me…" Merlin said weakly, not understanding her outburst.

"I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!" Morgana promised, getting up.

"Whoa…" Merlin grabbed Morgana around the waist pulling her back. "Why are you so upset?"

"I...I never expected for him to do such a terrible thing...You've always been so loyal to _him._" Morgana explained.

"Morgana…" Merlin said. "I'm a warlock." He declared, afraid of her reaction.

Instead, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Merlin growled.

"I know you're a warlock. Ashlin told me."

"SHE WHAT?" Merlin asked, outraged that Ashlin had spilled one of closely guarded secrets to Morgana, of all people.

"Oh, didn't she say. I saved her from some bandits. We made a little truce and that kid is very helpful. She was the one who helped me...see the error in my ways." Morgana smiled. She hated saying the last part, because she didn't exactly see the error in killing Uther.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Merlin promised, standing up like Morgana had done so. Morgana's arms were around his waist in a flash.

"Merlin calm down!" Morgana told him pulling him to the ground.

Merlin being the very coordinated person he was nearly fell on top of Morgana. He twisted in time for her to fall on top of him somehow.

"You're not mad at me?" Merlin asked as Morgana fell on top of him, face inches from his.

"Believe me Merlin. I'm very angry at you for your lies…" Morgana reassured him, when she saw his down cast face, she said, "But remember, I forgave you and you forgave me. Right?"

"Right." Merlin said smiling. "I missed you, Morgana. I missed the old you. Not the goth, avenging, smirking witch."

"Goth, avenging, smirking witch? I am not goth!" Morgana protested.

"Look, at what you're wearing." Merlin pointed out.

Morgana looked down, realized that what she was wearing was kinda goth and also that she was still lying on Merlin. "Okay, it's a bit goth. But what do you expect me to wear? I live in a freaking hovel for goodness sake!" Morgana defended. "And I didn't smirk that much!"

"You totally did." Merlin exclaimed.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"Okay…" Merlin laughed. "Um...Do you want to get off me?"

"Hmm...No, it's comfy on you." Morgana told him, smiling fondly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Merlin asked with a mock-offended face.

"Maybe." Morgana said, giving him a mysterious look. "Where's Ashlin?" She looked around and got off of Merlin.

"Ashlin!" Morgana called. "Ashlin? Okay, you can come out now!"

"Ashlin! I'm going to kill you if don't come out right now!" Merlin threatened, receiving a glare from Morgana. "Ashlin!" He walked into the forest as Morgana looked around the lakeshore for any sign as to where Ashlin could have gone.

"Morgana!" Merlin called. Morgana ran over. "Here, look. It's her daggers."

"And look at the footprints. There really big. A man's. There all off kilter, so maybe a skirmish...You don't think…" Morgana trailed off. "Why would they want to abduct her?"

"Well, if they were spying her or you. They'd know she had a connection to you. This could be a trap to lure you somewhere." Merlin suggested.

"We need to go after her." Morgana told him. What could have happened to Ashlin? She was abducted, that they knew? But where was she and why?

"No, you need to stay here. I'll go after her." Merlin said, definite.

"Merlin, I was suppose to be looking after her. She's only fourteen." Morgana protested.

"No, you should stay here!" Merlin exclaimed. Morgana was confused at his defiance.

"Why?"

Merlin eyes softened, looking down he said, "I won't lose you again."

"Which is why I should come with you! So you can protect me! Not like I need any protecting!" Morgana argued. "Look, I'm not going to betray you again. Yes, I'm really hurt that you kept your magic hidden from me but…" She put a finger up before Merlin could speak. "I forgave you." She took a step closer to him and looked up at him with honest eyes. "I really want to change this time Merlin. I don't regret killing Uther, he was a monster. Even you can agree to that, but I do regret hurting Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, and you."

"I'm glad you're back." Merlin said, giving her a goofy smile.

What happened next was a blur, Merlin's blue eyes met Morgana's sea green eyes. They were both leaning in, the gap between them becoming closer. It was just when Merlin's head had tilted and he was about to capture her lips in his, when an arrow grazed their foreheads, barely missing them. They both turned to see a glimpse of a man running away, a crossbow in his hands.

Merlin grabbed her hand and pulled her through the forest, heading towards her hovel.

"We need to leave, Morgana!" He told her has he pulled her along. "Grab whatever you can!" They scurried into the hovel.

Morgana threw him a bag. "I forgot to give that back. Ashlin took it off you after you tried to kill me." She told him and proceeded to pack her own bags.

Merlin took a look out the window and saw a man coming towards the hovel. He couldn't tell if it was the same man. "Morgana, hurry!"

Morgana hurriedly stuffed clothes, food, weapons and whatever she could into the knapsack. Then she realized she could put a lot more in. "_Se estenden ao infinito."_ She said and threw anything she thought would be useful into the bag. "_Aliviar o peso para o peso dunha pluma."_ She slung the bag over her shoulder, it weighed the same as a feather. "Okay, ready, let's go!" Morgana announced. She turned around just in time to see Merlin for some reason push her towards the ground, somehow managing to land on the bed.

"Someone shot another arrow at us." Merlin explained, getting off her. He grabbed her hand without a second thought and ran out the door. "We're going to Ealdor." Merlin told her. "We can make sure we have everything we need and then go find Ashlin."

"Merlin!" Merlin had been to occupied with explaining his plan to see another bolt come flying at them, she pushed him away from her, the arrow flying between them.

"Thanks, I owe you." Merlin said as the continued running.

"You're going to regret saying that." Morgana teased. "Merlin, can you teleport?"

"I'm not sure. I know a spell, I'm not sure if I can do it." Merlin said, thinking back to the books he had read about magic.

"Tell me the spell. Maybe we can both do it." Morgana requested.

"_Deixa-nos a Ealdor."_

"Okay on the count of three we do it." Morgana said. "One, two, three!"

"_Deixa-nos a Ealdor!"_

Transporting was a strange sensation. It felt like you were being ripped apart between two places and when you finally got to your final destination you flew forwards and then flew back.

"Oof!" Merlin huffed as Morgana landed on him yet again. They had landed in the middle of the small village, turning heads.

"Hid you're face!" Merlin whispered, he sat up, pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in his, something he had imagined doing since he met her.

_You're my girlfriend. Play along. _Merlin thinks towards her, hoping she'll hear him.

_Whoa, this is cool. Now we can gossip and no one will ever know we said anything._ Morgana replies in his mind.

He puts her arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as they make-out in the middle of the village.

"Get a room!" Someone yells, no one seems to take any notice that they just appeared. They probably all know he's a sorcerer.

Merlin and Morgana break away and get up at the same time. He brings his lips to hers as the walk towards Hunith's house. They're still kissing when Merlin opens the door with magic.

"Merlin!" Hunith exclaims when she see Merlin kissing his girlfriend. When they break away, Hunith gasps, "Morgana!"

"Mom, let me explain." Merlin said quickly before his mother threw a dagger at Morgana.

"You'd better have a good explanation." Morgana looked them up and down. "Where's Ashlin?"

"You know about Ashlin?" Merlin asked.

"I-" Hunith started then saw the look on Morgana's face. She hadn't told Merlin about what had really happened.

"Merlin…" Morgana said softly, looking up at him. "I didn't tell you the truth. I… bargained with your mother. I wanted a servant, slave, your mother gave me Ashlin, I saved the village from bandits. I did save her from other bandits but they had been paid by me. It was staged." Morgana had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Merlin whispered gently. "If you had never made that request, you would have never met Ashlin."

"Ashlin was my saving grace. I don't know what I'd do without her." Morgana confessed.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Hunith asked, hands on her hips. "Are you guys together? Where's Ashlin? Morgana, sweetheart, last time I saw you, you were trying to take over Camelot and threatened me."

"You threatened my mother?" Merlin demanded.

"I didn't hurt her. I just, like I said, I need an ally." Morgana said in defense.

"Anytime, one of you care to explain what's going on…" Hunith asked impatiently.

"Mother," Merlin started. "I was captured by Morgana, again. Ashlin, she was with her. Ashlin changed Morgana's mind. Morgana's back to her old self. We forgave each other. And she knows about my magic."

"And the kissing?" Hunith asked with raised eyebrows.

"You're son's a magnificent kisser, Hunith." Morgana said with a smirk.

"Morgana…" Merlin hissed, turning bright red.

"Ashlin?"

"She's been kidnapped. That's why we're here. We need to get organized and go save her." Merlin explained. "If that's okay with you…"

"It's fine. Here Morgana, let me show you to your room." Hunith offered. "Merlin, why don't you go, fetch some water."

With a grumble, Merlin dumped his knapsack on the ground and headed out the door to get some water.

"Here you go, Morgana. Same room as last time." Hunith said, showing her the small but cozy room.

"Thank you Hunith." Morgana said, genuinely grateful.

"Morgana…" Hunith started. "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I." Morgana replied, smiling. And she was. She loved Morgause as her sister but her sister had blinded one of her eyes, she had made it so that she had no other choice but to be evil. And Hunith was a wonderful mother. _I can't believe I threatened her._ Morgana thought. "I'm lucky to have your son and Ashlin. Especially Ashlin, I wouldn't be this way without her."

"What you said about Merlin being a magnificent kisser…"

"I was only teasing him." Morgana said, far to quickly.

"Ah, yes, that must have been it…"

"He is a good kisser though. We're not together, we didn't want anyone to kill me by recognizing me. Since, to everyone else, I'm still an evil witch."

"You were never evil, you were just misguided." Hunith said, comfortingly and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Hunith." Morgana said, sincerely.

"Now, let's see if my son is doing anything useful."

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone." Arthur said to his wife, lying in bed with him.

"Hmm...I can't believe you banished him." Gwen said honestly.

"He had magic. He's lied to us all these years."

"Arthur, he's always been loyal to you. I know you miss him."

"I just don't believe it." Arthur told her rolling on his shoulder to face her.

"I understand why you banished him, but I think you should bring him back."

"I can't. Once someone's banished they can't come back."

"Arthur Pendragon," Gwen said sternly. "Gwaine and Lancelot were banished and they both came back to Camelot."

"The Council…"

"Forget the Council, you have fought monsters, lied to your father, you're a good man Arthur. You can do the right thing."

"What would I do without you?" Arthur asked himself and pulled Guinevere into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"What do you mean she escaped?" The King pounded his fist against the table. "You said you could kill the witch. Everything was in your favor. She didn't know who you were. She didn't know you were trying to kill her!"

"My lord, there was another person with her." The Assassin interrupted. "Lanky, skinny, big eared, magical. He helped her escape."

"How did they escape?"

"They're both magicians! They escaped using magic!" The Assassin told him, what a stupid king. Oh well, he got paid, that's what mattered.

"Find them and kill them. I want her in chains the day after tomorrow. You have two days."

"My Lord, we captured the girl."

"Will she tell you anything?"

"No, we've tortured but...she's a strong one." The Assassin said.

"Use her to lure her the witch and her accomplice here."

"Yes sir." The Assassin said and walked away from the King.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of episode 1. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, maybe. So, was Hunith to OOC? I always think her has a kind, loving, forgiving person, but I think when she's poked at, she can get a bit protective and tougher. What about Arthur and Gwen? I'm not used to writing from their POVs. And you got some Mergana and Arwen. And does anyone have any guess as to who's the King? Please Review and tell me how you like the story or why you don't like the story **


	5. Episode 2- Ashlin Part 1

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews! So this is episode 2 and I decided this is going to be a two part intro so we have Ashlin Parts 1,2,3,4 and then Ashlin Parts 1,2,3,4 again since I heard that Season 5 will open with a two partner. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Dispatch patrols to find Merlin." Arthur ordered Leon.

"But sire, you banished him…" Leon protested. Not that he didn't want Merlin back, Merlin had been like the knights' little brother. Still, he was banished for having magic.

"Which was a mistake." Arthur said solemnly, receiving a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Sire, you're Father worked for years to rid Camelot of magic." A lord reminded the young king. "And you're going to find a sorcerer and bring him back here? What would your father say?"

"Lord Edwick, I do realize what my father did as king, but I am king now." Arthur said firmly. "And I was not fair to Merlin, he's always been loyal."

"Probably biding his time to destroy this kingdom." Mumbled Lord Edwick.

"Lord Edwick," Gwaine spoke up. "Have you met Merlin? Yes, the one with the big ears. He may be skinny and have the worst swordsmanship in the kingdom, but he's my friend and he's always been loyal to Arthur and Camelot. He tagged along on missions he didn't even need to tag along on. So unless you want to piss off the queen, the king, me, Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gaius, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"My lord, Arthur, this is why I never wanted to have this…boy as a knight, he doesn't show any respect to me and _I_ have always been loyal to Camelot." Lord Edwick said pointedly.

"Watch your tongue!" Gwaine growled.

"Your Majesty, I beg you to see reason!" Lord Edwick pleaded.

"Sir Gwaine is right. I made a mistake and I lost a good manservant and...friend." Arthur admitted and Gwen, at his side, shot him a I-told-you-he-was-your-friend look.

"You would stoop so low to call a servant your friend." Lord Edwick scoffed.

"Watch your tongue!" Percival shouted.

"The Council is dismissed. Tomorrow, Gwaine, Percival, and I will ride out to find Merlin. Leon will be in charge along with Queen Guinevere." Arthur announced standing up.

"And you married a servant!" Lord Edwick called out. "You marry a servant, say that another is your friend, let commoners become knights, Arthur Pendragon, you have broken so many laws of Camelot, I wonder why you are still king!"

Arthur spun around, jaw clenched, sword drawn. "I suggest you shut your mouth right now _sir _before I throw you in the _dungeons._"

* * *

"My Lord, I come with news." The man bowed to the wrong king.

"What is it?"

"Arthur rides out tomorrow to find the manservant with Percival and Gwaine." The man supplied.

"Thank you for this not very good news."

"I get my money though." The man smiled when the king tossed him a sack of gold. "Thank you sire." He turned to leave

"Lord Edwick," The king called. "I need to do something stay there for a minute." The king got off his throne and went over to his desk and started writing note.

_Arthur, I don't have time to explain. I've been kidnapped, I don't know why. Get your lazy backside over her and get me out of here, the men here smell like pigs. I not sure where I'm going, I'm pretty it's North though. _

_Hurry up!_

_Merlin _

"Take this and say that you were out for a ride and found this note." The king told Lord Edwick.

"Won't he notice how new it is?"

"Donkey!" The king called and another man was pushed into the room. "Make it look two days old."

"_Idade por dous días."_ The man whispered and the note changed, now looking older and weathered. The man was then pulled out of the room.

"That looks perfect, my Lord." Lord Edwick said and turned to leave.

"Oh and Edwick, if you disappoint me, there will be a huge cost to pay."

"My Lord! My Lord!" A guard called.

"What is it?" Arthur groaned and got out of bed. "It's night time, I should be sleeping."

"My Lord, look what I found on my night ride." Lord Edwick burst through the doors.

_Arthur, I don't have time to explain. I've been kidnapped, I don't know why. Get your lazy backside over her and get me out of here, the men here smell like pigs. I not sure where I'm going, I'm pretty it's North though. _

_Hurry up!_

_Merlin _

Arthur sighed with relief. Merlin wasn't dead. "Where did you find this?"

"Between Camelot and Alined's Kingdom."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana had spent all day together. They had to keep her hood up so no one killed her and had to resort to kissing a few times because someone nearly saw her face.

They spent the morning helping Hunith stock up on firewood, water, and food. Both of them having magic helped a lot.

_It was afternoon. Merlin was out chopping firewood. Morgana was hunting saying that Merlin would scare off the prey._ _It was a hot day and Merlin decided to take off his shirt due to the heat. _

"_I've never seen you without a shirt." A voice from behind him said._

_Merlin turned around to see Morgana standing in front of him, a sack of game in her hand and a basket of flowers on the ground beside her. "I never knew you picked flowers." He countered. _

"_You've never had a chance." She teased. "I used to go out picking flowers all the time in Camelot." _

_Merlin walked towards her bent down and picked up a flower. "Are these for my mother?" _

"_I feel bad for threatening her." Morgana admitted. _

"_They match your dress." Merlin noted. Morgana was wearing one of Hunith's dress, magically tailored to fit Morgana's size. The flowers and the dress were both a lilac colour. Without a second thought, Merlin pushed Morgana's dark hair back and placed the flower in her hair. Morgana smiled up at him, chin moving higher and face moving closer to his. _

"_We should go back. We have to double check our supplies and as lovely as this dress is, I would hate fighting in it, I'd probably trip." Morgana broke their connection. _

"_Right…" Merlin trailed. His mind was somewhere else. Like that face that he and Morgana, his once mortal enemy. _

Morgana and Merlin were in his room, double checking their supplies all laid out on Merlin's bed.

"Food?" Morgana asked.

"Two weeks worth." Merlin replied putting it into a knapsack.

"Water?"

"Ten skins."

"Clothes for you?"

"Three shirts, two jackets, ten pairs of socks, three pairs of pants, two pairs of boots, one cloak." Merlin usually wouldn't pack that many clothes but Morgana insisted. _I'll make a fashionable man out of you._ Morgana had teased.

"Clothes for me?"

"Hey, what did you do with my shirt and my pants?" Merlin demanded when he saw what Morgana had packed.

Morgana smirked. "Well, Merlin, as I told you earlier. I refuse to fight in a dress. So Hunith gave me some of your clothes (five pairs of shirts and pants) and I… made them work for me." Morgana explained. She had magically tailored his clothes to fit her since he was 5 inches taller than her and made them more feminine. They still smelt like him.

Merlin grumbled. "Fine."

"Thank you Merlin. Weapons?"

"Two swords for you and me. Ashlin's daggers. Two knives."

"Bedrolls?"

"Two bedrolls."

"That's it then."

"We're ready to go."

* * *

"Don't you find it odd?" Gwaine asked Arthur as they mounted their horses.

"What?"

"That Lord Edwick found that note and he hates Merlin. He wouldn't want us to find him." Gwaine reasoned.

"Gwaine, Lord Edwick may be one of those, how can I put this…"

"One of those noble dollop-heads that thinks no one less than a lord is worthless and that knights should be from noble families and that servants are servants, nothing more." Gwaine supplied bluntly.

"...Yes." Arthur agreed, reluctantly. "But, he has always been loyal to Camelot."

"Okay, whatever you say. Don't come crying to me when this is a trap."

_"Please be careful." Hunith said as she hugged her son. "And keep Morgana safe."

"I will mum, I don't want to lose her again." Merlin promised.

Hunith pulled Morgana down into a hug. "You too, Morgana. Be careful and find Ashlin."

"I will. Thank you for letting me stay here despite...you know…" Morgana said, embracing the wonderful woman.

"All is forgiven, Morgana. Just don't turn that way ever again. It would break Merlin's heart. He cares for you to much." Hunith let her go. "Stay safe."

With knapsacks that were as light as a feather, the warlock and witch headed out the door. Once friends, once enemies, now best friends and confidents.

* * *

**A/N: So, not as long as the last chapter. This was sort of a set-up chapter. Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival set off to find Merlin. Morgana and Merlin set off to find Ashlin. We learn where Lord Edwick's loyalty lies. Bonus question: Edwick's name can be scrambled to make another word that can describe his personality. What's the word? Bonus Grandma-made cookies to whoever can answer it. Bonus Question 2: Does anyone have any guesses to who the king is? Someone one guessed Lot, I won't tell you if that's right or not. Bonus Question 3: Anyone know who "Donkey" is? It's not an OC! Thanks for reading and remember to review. :)**


	6. Episode 2- Ashlin Part 2

**A/N: Huge thanks to Meri Ley, TJT Maria, Mike 3207 and sweety2010 for the review, always makes my day. I apologize for the lateness, I updated my other story, At Her Mercy, (go check it out, you won't be disappointed), and I was so tired I couldn't finish. If you're lucky you might get two chapters today;)**

* * *

"Tell me about your adventures." Morgana requested of Merlin as they walked along, heading to a town where they could buy horses while also watching out for any sign of Ashlin.

"Yes, you and Arthur. How many times of you saved his sorry butt? Start from the beginning."

"You basically want to know my life bio." Merlin chuckled. "Well, it started when I came to Camelot."

"Thomas Collins execution."

"Yes, and I was thinking, that if I wasn't careful, my head would be on the block. I looked up and I saw you. Disgust written all over your face."

"That was the first time you saw me?" Morgana asked. "I always thought that the first time you saw me was at the party for that singer."

"That was the third time I saw you." Merlin chuckled.

"Third? When was the second?"

"Ah…" Merlin scratched the back of his neck, face turning a bit red.

"Go on," Morgana teased. "Spit it on."

"Well...I was coming up to your chambers and you were basically in the middle of getting dressed while talking about Arthur. I didn't know what to do so I just did what you asked, passed you a dress, answered your questions in high pitched squeals. Then when you asked me to help with your fastening, I thought I was dead. Luckily Gwen came in at just the right time." Merlin explained, face reddening. "I always thought there was something going on between you and Arthur."

This time it was Morgana's turn to blush. "Well, there was. We both knew that we would have to get married someday so we tried to, you know, become attracted to each other. But we realized that, well, we were more like brother and sister than lovers." Morgana explained.

"Oh…"

"Well, what did you think?"

"About what?"

"Me, the first three times you saw me."

"Beautiful, confident, stunning." Merlin blurted out.

"Well, thank you, Merlin." Morgana smiled at him with her white teeth.

"Ah, so, I saved his life at the party. Then well, we both saved his life from Valiant. I was the one who made the snakes come alive at the wrong time, proving that Valiant was nothing but a big man in a suit swinging around a sword.

"Then I helped Arthur defeat the Avanc in the the water supply. Then, when I guided him while I was almost dead and he was finding me this plant. I helped Lancelot kill the Griffin. I saved Arthur from that Sophia when he tried to exchange his life for her own immortal one."

"It wasn't Will." Morgana whispered, realizing the truth. "It was you who saved your village and Will covered for you."

"Yeah, I was about to say that." Merlin replied. And he went on to tell her about how he'd save Camelot, Arthur, Gwen, her, and Gaius more than once. She just stared up at him in awe.

"I'd never expect you to be such a heroic." Morgana told him. "You've done more than Arthur."

"Well, don't tell me that. I might get as cocky as him." Merlin joked.

"You could never be like Arthur."

"Hmm...Yeah, look at these ears and my sword fighting? I'm nothing like Arthur."

"I think your ears are adorable." Morgana told him honestly.

"Ah…Wait, is that Ashlin's belt?" Merlin sprinted over to where a belt lay in the grass. "It is!" He picked it up. "Well, it's between Alined's and Camelot's border. Oh…"

"What?" Morgana asked. "What is it?"

"Alined came to Camelot to sign a peace treaty but he came to create war. He, well his jester, enchanted Arthur and Lady Vivian to fall in love. Remember?"

"Right. Arthur and Olaf fought but Arthur won."

"But he loves war. He adores violence. Look if you were Olaf and you wanted to start a war what would you do."

"Attack Camelot when they don't expect it."

"Oh, use your imagination. Alined's a coward but he's cleaver. Oh he's cleaver." Merlin put his hands together working it out. "He's kidnapped Ashlin. Now we find her belt...Oh…"

"What?" Morgana demanded, still not understanding. "I don't follow."

"What is it like in your funny little brain, it must be so boring?" Merlin said teasingly, earning a glare from Morgana. "He's luring us into a trap. He obviously knows about your connection with Ashlin. I'm not sure if he knows about me but this is a trap."

"And we're going to follow it." Morgana told him stubbornly. "We are going to find Ashlin, trap or not."

"No, he wants you. Not me, I'll go by myself."

"Why would he want me?"

"To make you fight for him against Camelot."

"Well, does he know I've changed? I don't want to fight against Camelot, if anything I'd rather fight for Camelot. I'd rather not fight at all."

"If he knows that, he'll force you to."

"How?"

"Ashlin. You fight for him and Ashlin lives."

They had just figured it out when two poisoned arrows embedded themselves in their thighs, rendering them unconscious.

* * *

"You should both go back." Arthur told Gwaine and Percival as they peered over a rock at Alined's castle in the distance. An army was in the middle, making the journey to get to Merlin even more difficult.

"Uh, sorry princess, that's not going to happen." Gwaine snorted.

"Gwaine, this is an order. You and Percival go back to Camelot and tell them there's an army coming to Camelot and there's no way we can stop it. It's huge."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I need to get Merlin." Arthur reminded them. "This is an order Gwaine. Don't argue with me. Same with you Percival. Go."

"Ugh…" Merlin moaned as he took in his surroundings. He was lying in straw in a smelly and musty dungeon. "Morgana?"

"She's here, Merlin." Merlin turned around to see Ashlin behind him, watching Morgana sleep in her own pile of straw.

"Ashlin!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay? Did whoever owns this hell-hole hurt you? What happened?"

"Hey Merlin." Ashlin said casually. "Yes, no, and I was attacked when you and Morgana were having your lovey, dovey moment, I tried to scream and fight but they put this cloth against my mouth and I passed out. I woke up here like you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Merlin, I am not ten anymore. I can take care of myself. Besides, Morgana's been teaching me how to fight."

"Hmm...So I've heard." Merlin mumbled. He went over to Morgana and shook her awake. "Morgana?"

"Hmm…" She mumbled. "Merlin?"

"Hey." He said sweetly.

"Where are we?" She asked, sitting up.

"Dungeons, not sure who's."

"Alined's. I heard a guard." Ashlin supplied.

"Ashlin!" Morgana exclaimed and stood up then sat back down and hugged her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to you?"

Ashlin and Merlin chuckled but he quickly turned red when Ashlin said, "You guys must be soul-mates, thats exactly what Merlin asked when he woke up." Ashlin smiled when she saw the two both blush, eyeing each other out of the corners of their eyes. "I'm fine Morgana, thank you. I'm not hurt. I was abducted while you and Merlin were busy...bonding."

"Get your royal behind in there!" A guard ordered and pushed a blond haired man into their cell.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Morgana!"

"Hello, brother."

"Sorry to ruin this nice, happy reunion. But can someone tell me why the hell we are all in the same room and what the hell is going on?"

"Language!" Morgana chastised.

"She does have a point." Arthur realized out loud. "Okay, let's all take turns. Merlin first."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the king." Arthur told him.

"Not here."

"Idiot."

"Dollop-head."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's idiomatic."

"It's what?" Arthur demanded.

"You need to be more in touch with the people."

"Describe dollop-head!"

"In two words?"

"Sure."

"Prat Arthur." Merlin finished, receiving a glare from Arthur. "So, what happened? I got kidnapped, arrow to the thigh."

"Same." Morgana said.

"I got kidnapped while Morgana and Merlin were groping each other." Ashlin recounted, smirking.

"Ashlin!" Merlin and Morgana scolded, both turning to glare at the young girl trying to contain her laughter.

"You deflowered Morgana?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"Why would you care? You banished me." Merlin said, annoyed at Arthur's attitude.

"I came here to bring you back. You're not banished from Camelot." Arthur told him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're sure? I mean what about the council."

"Not a problem. I… made it work."

"Aw!" Merlin exclaimed. "You missed me."

Arthur looked incredulous. "I did not. As soon as the war is over, I have nice pile of clothes for you to wash, armour for you to polish, and my sword needs sharpening."

"You so missed me."

"Anyways," Arthur shot Merlin a pointed look. "Why were you and Morgana together?"

"Well, after you banished me. I...tried to kill Morgana. Ashlin stopped me." When Merlin saw Arthur open his mouth to yell at Ashlin, Merlin snapped, "And don't you start yelling at her!" Arthur immediately back offed, surprised at Merlin. "I was captured by Morgana." When Arthur turned to glare at Morgana, thinking that Morgana had hurt Merlin, Morgana moved protectively in front of Morgana. "And don't yell at Morgana either!"

"Are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked, brow creased with worry.

"Perfectly." Merlin snapped. "Well, Ashlin managed to change Morgana's mind."

"Say that again." Arthur asked.

"Oh my gosh, what is it like in your funny little brain?" Merlin exclaimed annoyed. He was trying to explain to Arthur how Morgana wasn't evil anymore and that they were friends. But no, he had to be a prat and interrupt. "Ashlin made Morgana realize the error in her ways. Morgana is my friend. And you will not hurt her."

"Is this true?" Arthur asked Morgana, his face showing mistrust.

"I know I have a lot of things to make up for. But I really hope that one day, you can forgive me. All I want his for my kind not to persecuted anymore." Morgana explained.

"I second that." Merlin said.

"Oh, right you're both sorcerers."

"Witch and Warlock." Merlin and Morgana said happily, smiling at each other.

"And witch in training!" Ashlin exclaimed.

"Oh, gods, this will be _hell._" Arthur moaned.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for not uploading yesterday. I was really busy with my other fanfic. So, you know who it was that was behind the kidnappings and everything. King Alined. Pain in the butt right? I loved writing the dialogue for this chapter. Especially for Arthur and Ashlin. Hopefully none of the characters were OOC. And I loved writing Protective!Merlin (because he was being protective of Morgana). This was really a set up chapter for the next one. I hope that will be up tonight. Also, bonus question: I added some lines from Sherlock (Awesome show!) Thank you for reading and please review:)**


End file.
